Damashi Mountain Resort
by delusional-lady
Summary: Four basketball teams were sent to a mountain resort by their respective coaches. What awaits them there? Yaoi. Damashi means spirit
1. Damashi Mountain Resort

Damashi Mountain Resort  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Damashi is japanese for spirit, I think. I got the name from playing Thousand Arms, it's a game in the Sony playstation. Anyway, there is yaoi content here, so homphobics, beware.  
  
  
  
Maki shook his head as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the front part of the bus. They were going on a trip to a mountain resort as a reward for all their hard work. To pass time, some of them players decided to sing some songs. Miyamasu, to be precise. He may be a great shooter but singing was not one of his talents. He should habe brought his ear mufflers with him.  
  
Jin grinned at Miyamasu trying to sing Hanamichi Sakuragi's song, 'Ore Wa Tensai.' It was a very hilarious scene and the spectacled boy seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He peeked at his best friend who was clapping his hands with glee.  
  
"Kiyota, why don't you take over Miyamasu? I'm sure he's already tired from singing." Jin suggested, loud enough for everyone to hear. He could see Maki raise one eyebrow. That certainly caught his attention. He knew that his captain found the young rookie adorable.  
  
Kiyota didn't hesitate to take over the mic. He started singing 'Yellow Monkey's Tactics' from the Rurouni Kenshin soundtrack. Everyone, with the exception of Jin, was surprised at the wonderful voice Kiyota had. No one expected him to sing so well. After the song, he received a thunderous applause.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Kiyota said, bowing at his audience. "What do you think Maki-san?" Jin asked, turning to look at his captain. Maki knew that the second year was baiting him. He smiled and answered, "It was amazing." Kiyota blushed as red as a tomato. He was in heaven. He admired his captain so much that he would do anything just to hear his praises.  
  
The fun continued with Miyamasu trying to teach them how to dance. "Sway your hips like this!" he explained and swished his right hip. Everyone chuckled and tried to do the same. Maki shook his head and just continued watching from the back of the bus. He saw Kiyota trying to do the exact same movement. The rookie looked so sexy. "I wonder if he would do a lap dance for me." he muttered to himself. He looked at his window to stop himself from having thoughts like that.  
  
Kiyota glanced at Maki's direction when he felt eyes on him. His sempai was not looking at him, though. He sighed and tried to concentrate on dancing again. Jin smiled softly. They were eyeing each other. That was good.  
  
The bus suddenly stopped. It jolted everyone and they went out of balance. After recovering, they wondered what happened. The driver appeared and explained the situation. "I'm afraid that the tires have hit something sharp. I can fix it but it may take some time. However, the resort is just a few miles from here. You could all just walk or wait." The players wanted to wait but Maki strongly suggested they walk. After all, he didn't want his members to go out of shape.  
  
Jin grinned as he watched his best friend drag his suitcases along the path. It was bad luck that Kiyota brought a lot of things with him. Now he was going to have to bear the weight all the way to the mountain resort. He thought he ought to lend a helping hand. He approached his best friend and helped him carry his things. He stole a glance at his captain and nearly laughed at the struggle of emotions going on in his captain.  
  
Miyamasu groaned. They have been walking for so long now. The sun was almost setting and the woods didn't look very friendly. The trees were towering above them, almost blocking out the sunlight. He jumped when he heard a hooting sound. "Hoo-hoo!" Apparently, he wasn't the only nervous one in the group. A lot of them were also shaking by now. He glanced at his friends. He wondered if one of tem had sense to bring a flash light?  
  
  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi was nervous. It was already getting dark but there was stll no sign of the mountain resort. Only creepy shadows and glowing eyes seemed to be everywhere. He scolded himself mentally. His imagination was running away with him again. Trying to bring his mind to reality, he banged his head on a tree. Akagi heard a banging sound and looked behind him. He lowered his eyelids and decided to ignore his red headed teammate. He knew better than to analyze Sakuragi's antics.  
  
Kogure understood Sakuragi. He knew what was going on in the man's mind. In fact, he felt like banging his head on the trees to, but he kept his fear inside him. He adjusted his glasses and brought out a flash light. He prided himself in being prepared. He had to be calm. It wouldn't do the team any good if he started running around in circles, crying out for help. That was really what he felt like doing now.  
  
Ayako grinned. She thought that this was so exciting. A trip to a mountain resort, courtesy of Anzai-sensei. A reward for all their hard work and tough training was needed. The bus broke down and they had to walk. She imagined all sorts of crazy adventures they may have. It was bound to be an exciting trip. The name of the resort was also curious. Damashi Mountain Resort, the damashi stands for spirit. She didn't have anything to fear at all. After all, there was Ryo-chin and she trusted him enough to protect her.  
  
Mitsui looked back and forth. He let his instincts take over him, just in case something unexpected happens. He walked casually behind his best friend. He wanted to protect Kogure. There was something lurking around in the woods, he felt it. He was glad that Kogure brought a flash light with him. Trust Kogure to be prepared.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa muttered as he watched the red head bang his head contionously on the tree. This was getting tiring. Sakuragi stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. At least, he stopped hurting himself. Now, an argument will begin. "Temee Kitsune!" Sakuragi shouted. Another fight began and they continued bickering as they walked along the woody path.  
  
"Shh!!!!" Ayako hissed. She was getting a headache from all their insult throwing. PAK! PAK! The two players rubbed their heads. "It's a good thing I come prepared." she remarked as she folded her paper fan back into place.  
  
"Aya-chan, you still brought that with you?" Miyagi asked. The manageress smirked and nodded. "One has to be prepared at all times." she answered. Miyagi smirked back and continued daydreaming again.  
  
  
  
"What was that!?" Hikoichi asked nobody in particular. He was getting goosebumps from being in the woods for so long. Their bus had broken down and Uozumi said that they might wait or walk. Of course, the captain wanted to walk. Sendoh wanted to do as well and Koshino was Sendoh's best friend so naturally, they would be together. Fukuda and Ikegami were also walking. Hikoichi was always taking down notes so instead of staying safely in the bus, he decided to join his sempais as well. Boy, was he regretting that now.  
  
Sendoh noticed their manager's discomfort and casually draped an arm around the young lad. "Daijobou Hikoichi, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're almost there." he assured him. "That's what you said an hour ago." Koshino muttered. "We've been walking for exactly one hour, thirty minutes and nine seconds now." Hikoichi said as he looked at his small note pad. It was his treasure and he brought it with him everywhere he went.  
  
"It's getting cold as well." Ikegami remarked as he shivered. Fukuda was expressionless as always and didn't say a thing. Uozumi narrowed his eyes and stared at his map again. According to it, they should see crossroads up ahead. That would mark that the resort was already near.  
  
"There they are." Uozumi said, pointing to the crossroads. Sendoh smirked. "There! See Hikoichi, we're almost there." Koshino frowned. "That's thrice you've said that." he muttered. The Ryona captain turned to look at them. "Sendoh is right. We're almost at the resort. Just a few more minutes or so and we'll see a large sign with 'Damashi Mountain Resort' written on it. "  
  
"I'm hungry." Fukuda said to no one in particular. He began thinking of what food to order for dinner. "They better have sushi, sashimi...California maki....Teriyaki...." Enumerating food kept Fukuda busy. Ikegami decided to sing the ABC's just to help him forget about the creepy shadows lurking about behind him.  
  
"Hey look! It's Ryonan!" The team turned around and saw three figures approaching them. They were from the Shoyo team. "It's me! Fujima Kenji from Shoyo!" Uozumi stopped walking and welcomed the marvelous coach cum captain of the green clad team. "What are you three doing here?" the Ryonan captain asked. After explaining that their bus broke down and they decided to walk, the two teams travelled together.  
  
Hanagata frowned as he watched Hasegawa hang around his best friend like a lost puppy. He didn't trust the player's actions and he made him uneasy. He feared for Fujima's safety. Keeping a close eye on the two, he walked along silently.  
  
Hikoichi was much more relaxed now. They were more in number and he felt protected somehow. He pulled out his notepad and started taking down notes on the Shoyo team. It might be useful for future team preference.  
  
  
  
"Finally! Damashi Mountain Resort!" four captains said at the same time. They all turned to look at each other. "What're you doing here!?" they asked, together again. It took a lot of explanation but they finally understood.  
  
"I can't believe that this is happening! What a coincidence!" Ayako exclaimed, hitting her own head with a paper fan. Hanamichi didn't see it the same way and surrounded the other captains. He suspected that they heard of Shohoku staying at the mountain resort and decided to send spies on them.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa muttered and his eyes grew wide when he noticed a certain spiky-haired player with the smile on his face. He narrowed his eyes and became suspiscious. He may take advantage of Sakuragi. He made up his mind to be where Sakuragi was at all times. Rukawa wasn't the only one feeling jealous. Miyagi was also feeling envy as well. His Aya-chan automatically went over to the Ryonan side and started chatting with their manager Hikoichi. He casually walked over and stayed at Ayako's side.  
  
"Kami-sama! It's Miyagi Ryota of Shohoku!" Hikoichi exclaimed. He always admired the point guard. Taoka-sensei told him to observe the point guard very well. After all, both of them weren't very tall like Sendoh or Akagi. Miyagi instantly forgot his jealousy and broke into a smile. Ayako shook her head. She knew that Ryota was probably soaking up all the attention.  
  
  
  
That's the first chapter for you guys. As I've said, there are yaoi and non -yaoi pairings. I will appreciate your reviews and suggestions very much. In the following chapters, hot springs will appear. That means naked men! Glorious naked men!!!! I'm such a hentai. 


	2. Damashi Mountain Resort 2

Damashi Mountain Resort  
  
Author: delusional_lady  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: Lots of them  
  
Archive: Here and at fanfiction.net  
  
Warning: Spelling errors, perhaps a lemon in the next chapters  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is chapter 2 of my fic. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this.  
  
  
  
All four teams crowded in the small lobby of the resort. It wasn't very big and Ayako had a suspected that they had the wrong resort. But it was plainly written, "Damashi Mountain Resort outside. No one could argue with logic. They decided that they might as well enjoy themselves together. After all, this was supposed to be a special trip for all of them.  
  
"I'm afraid that we have to share rooms." Akagi said. There aren't enough rooms available so we must share. To make it fair, why don't we draw names?" he suggested. Everyone agreed and one by one, they picked from Akagi's large palm.  
  
"Someone up there loves me." Miyagi said as he kissed his strip of paper. He had gotten Aya-chan's name. They were going to be roommates. He danced around like an idiot for a while until Ayako whacked him with her paper fan.  
  
Akagi immediately frowned when he saw the name on his paper. He returned it, earning himself protests from the people. "That's not fair gori! You put the paper back! That's cheating!" Sakuragi shouted, waving his fists in the air. Akagi ignored him and reached out again. "Feh!" he shouted and returned the paper again. This went on for two minutes until Uozumi stopped the Shohoku captain. "Why do you keep returning the paper?" he asked. Akagi growled. "That's because I keep getting the same person as my roommate!" Everyone was surprised. Eighteen times and the same name kept appearing? Akagi reached out for nineteenth time and cursed. "Damn! Oh well, I guess it's fate. Come on Uozumi." he muttered.  
  
Fujima pulled out the paper next and picked up Hanagata's name. He was very relieved about it too because he didn't know what would happen if it was Hasegawa he picked. He attached himself happily to his best friend and didn't notice an irritated Hasegawa behind him. Hanagata was also quite pleased with the sleeping arrangements.  
  
Sendoh decided to pick next. He was surprised at first but it quickly got covered with a grin. He was going to be sleeping next to Rukawa. It was good because he needed to talk to the lad about something. Something that concerned a certain red head. Sakuragi nearly opened his mouth to protest. It was a good thing that he stopped himself in time. Why should he object anyway? There was no reason. Finally, it was his turn.  
  
"What!?" Sakuragi shouted. He couldn't believe he picked this guy, of all people too! He grumbled and glared at Fukuda. The Ryonan player merely looked at him with uninterested eyes. He was too hungry to complain anyway. In fact, with the way his stomach was grumbling, he wouldn't mind gobbling the red head Shohoku player completely.  
  
The rest of the people were lucky not to have gotten weirdos as their roommates. Kiyota got stuck with Miyamasu and Maki got stuck with Jin. Hasegawa had to share rooms with Ikegami and the two Ryonan players, Hikoichi and Koshino stayed with each other. It was time for dinner but first they must unpack their clothes.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi has been talking non-stop. Even after he reached his room, he was still talking. "Nyahahahahahahaha! Tensai packed more things than you did!" he bragged. Fukuda merely stared at him with a blank expression before he slowly laid out his clothes. He was still debating on what to order for dinner. He stared at Sakuragi's hair. It was bright red, it reminded him of ketchup. It also reminded him of fire, an image of chicken roasting on fire entered his mind. Sakuragi stared at him in a weird way. "Why are you eating the bed sheets?" he asked. Fukuda looked down and noticed that he was already nibbling the end of the cloth. Saying nothing, he continued unpacking. They had separate beds, thank goodness.  
  
However, some people were not as lucky as they were. Rukawa stared at Sendoh and Sendoh smiled back. This went on for a few minutes before Rukawa finally spoke up, "I am not sleeping with you in the same bed." Sendoh nodded. "I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything. I have an idea so we can both settle this problem." he said. Rukawa didn't want to associate with someone like the ryonan player but he had no choice. He didn't want to be stuck with the hentai smiley all night. Instead, he wished that he was with a certain do'aho right now.  
  
Maki noticed that Jin was smiling a little bit wider than usual. It was normal for the second year to smile but there was something mysterious about it. "What are you smiling about, Jin?" he asked. Jin looked up from his suitcase and smiled even wider. "Why nothing, dear captain. I just happened to notice that you are not completely satisfied with the room arrangements." Maki didn't answer. He continued unpacking his clothes. There was only one bed in the room. He wondered if he could ask Miyamasu to exchange rooms with him. After all, he was certain that Jin wouldn't mind.  
  
Hanagata noticed that his captain was a bit more cheerful than he was back in the bus. In fact, Fujima was whistling. "Is there something that you're particularly happy about?" he asked. His best friend merely smiled at him. There was something hidden beneath the smile but Hanagata couldn't quite detect what it was. He shrugged it off, Fujima will tell him in time.  
  
  
  
Dinner was held in a small bar. It was dark there but there were a lot of people. Most of them were dancing on the dance floor. All four teams were sitting by the bartender. The meal was eaten quickly and everyone was sated, even Fukuda. Sendoh looked at his best friend. Koshino was always so uptight, he needed to loosen up. With that thought in mind, an idea was formed. He spoke with the bartender in private and got himself a few packs of something. The man said that it will get the drinker drunk instantly.  
  
"Can we order a beer?" Mitsui asked. He wanted something alcoholic to drink. "No." Akagi answered. He wasn't going to let anyone get drunk tonight. Shohoku was his responsibility. "But what about Maki!? He's drinking!" Mitsui pointed out. Akagi glared at him and said, "Maki is not Shohoku! I don't care if he drinks or not. But none of my team is going to get drunk!" That ended the conversation.  
  
"Don't be too hard on them Akagi." Maki said as he continued drinking his beer. He also allowed his team members to drink. It was vacation after all. "Hahahahahhahahahahaha! We get to drink but you caaaan't!" Kiyota taunted. Maki was such a cool captain. He glanced at his best friend who seemed to be holding his alcohol really well. "That's your third bottle." he said. Jin just smiled at him. "i guess I should drink mine too!" he proclaimed and raised his glass to drink. "Ugh! This dosen't taste right." His eyes caught sight of a pack of something. "Ah, sugar. Maybe this will help." he said and added a lot to his drink.  
  
Sendoh knew that Koshino would never accept an alcoholic drink from him. "Here Kosh-kosh, why don't you have a glass of water? I don't want my best friend to be dehydrated." he offered. Koshino nodded and drank the glass in one gulp. A moment later.."Hic!" Sendoh grinned. The pack of something was really something! It even worked on water. He reached out for the other packs but discovered that they had disappeared. "Maybe I left them by the counter." He looked around but there was still no sign of the packs of something. "Oh well..." he shrugged. He already got what he wanted anyway. Koshino was already swaying his head to the music.  
  
Kogure stared at his drink. It was a normal juice but it tasted like water. He didn't want to return the drink, out of politeness. He overheard Kiyota saying something about sugar a while ago. He looked for the packs that the young rookie used and opened two for his juice. No one seemed to notice and he sipped slowly. Somehow, the juice tasted better. He looked around him and saw Mitsui looking at the dancing people. The spectacled boy let his eyes roam over his best friend for a while. He memorized every inch of his body. From the scarred chin to the neck, down to the chest and abdomen. He felt pressure over his groin area and blushed. He always controlled himself when around Mitsui but tonight was different. He found out that he couldn't stop himself from reacting.  
  
Miyamasu was already dancing to the music. He loved dancing so much that he didn't care about the looks he was getting from the bystanders. He noticed that Kiyota was already drunk and an idea formed in his head. Jin wasn't the only one who knew about Kiyota's affections for their captain. Even though he knew that the rookie would kill him in the morning, he decided to go on with his plan. "Hey Kiyota! Do you still remember the dance I taught you?" he called out. Kiyota was already out of his senses and he strode over the spectacled Kainan player. "Of course," he mumbled and started swaying his hips seductively.  
  
Jin chuckled. He knew what Miyamasu was planning. Maki just stared at the young lad, his attention captured. He had never seen something so beautiful as a dancing Kiyota. He resisted the urge to whisk the lad up to a room in the hotel and just savored the moment.  
  
Kogure couldn't help himself. First, his fingers treaded lightly on the end of Mitsui's shirt. After a while, it danced it's way inside and found a bit of skin. Kogure looked at Mitsui but his best friend didn't seem to notice. He felt a little bit bolder and brushed his finger on his chest, just above a nipple. Now that caught Mitsui's attention. He turned around and noticed the flushed look on Kogure's face. Kogure was so red. The latter quickly pulled his hand out but not before Mitsui grabbed it. Even the touch of his hand was exhilirating. Kogure blushed even redder when Mitsui started nibbling and licking his fingers. Akagi glared at both of them. "Yare yare, we'll get a room." Mitsui said and stood up, taking Kogure with him.  
  
Koshino grinned slyly at his best friend. He started dancing around and moving with the music. He turned around and started doing a special lap dance for Sendoh. Kiyota was really feeling the music. He had one hand rubbing at his neck and the other on his chest. He could feel himself hardening but it didn't matter. He moved over to Maki and started dancing and strip teasing at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out!  
  
This is chapter two but there is still no sign of anything naked. I'm getting confused. Should I make Miyagi pair up with Hikoichi or stick to my original plan which is Ayako and Miyagi?? I'm really having trouble...Poor Miyamasu..I have yet to find a lovely girl or boy for him...Hmm............I'm getting a headache. Hey review this and how about suggestions? 


End file.
